


Gone

by EchoPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BENDEMPTION HOPEFULLY, F/M, MY ASS IS NOT R E A D Y, THAT trailer tho, The Rise of Skywalker trailer spoilers, basically what im hoping will happen, can you tell im KINDAAAA excited oof, i just want reylo and bendemption, so i wrote this djdkdjk, woooo, wooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoPhoenix/pseuds/EchoPhoenix
Summary: The sun beat down on her freckled skin constantly, unrelenting in it’s determination to weaken her. Little did the ever present planet in the sky know she had been raised in the sand, nurtured by the heat and she would never submit herself to something so trivial as exhaustion. She was taught that from the moment she was dropped on that cesspool of a planet.But now it was different. she was not searching for junk that would sustain her for her next meal. No, she was a tiger waiting for her prey. Her pupils blown wide at the very thought of finally coming face to face with him again.





	Gone

The sun beat down on her freckled skin constantly, unrelenting in it’s determination to weaken her. Little did the ever present planet in the sky know she had been raised in the sand, nurtured by the heat and she would never submit herself to something so trivial as exhaustion. She was taught that from the moment she was dropped on that cesspool of a planet.

But now it was different. she was not searching for junk that would sustain her for her next meal. No, she was a tiger waiting for her prey. Her pupils blown wide at the very thought of finally coming face to face with him again. Imagining his dark eyes glowing in the saber light just like they had all those moons ago back at their first confrontation.

She remembered his dark hair hanging around his slim, sharp face. She remembered how the beauty spots on his skin seemed like stars and that, when linked together, would form a bigger picture- something that may actually decipher the mind that is Kylo Ren.

She silently reprimanded herself as the distant, distinct hum of a First Order TIE fighter was growing closer. He was not Kylo Ren, he hadn’t been for a long time. No, he was Ben Solo. Kylo Ren had died when Starkiller went down. When his father fell from the platform. No matter what he told himself he was Ben Solo and there was nothing he could do to change that.

Finally, the angular TIE Fighter dipped low so it was just skimming across the ground like a stone gliding across water. The dust kicked up at either side and then cascaded back to the ground, like an artistic fountain. The droning screech increased in volume with each passing second and Rey could feel his life blood pumping through the force as if it were her own pulse.

Rey slowly moved her fingers to her legacy saber that she had painstakingly back together by her skilful hands- it took her months but finally it was back in working order. The metal was a contrasting cold to the heat that the huge desert planet provided; it bit into her calloused fingertips. She suddenly jerked it from where it was securely latched onto her leather belt. She allowed it to rest limply at her side as he continued straight toward her.

It did not pass Rey’s recognition that he had not shot at her. Not yet anyway.

In one swift motion the young Jedi, with her hair adorned in three buns, gracefully turned her back on the advancing, ominous ship. Meanwhile, she swiftly thumbed her lightsabre and without looking she could hear the thrum of the cyber crystal’s energy emanating from it.

Rey turned her head slightly and out of the corner of her eye she spotted him approaching, gaining ground fast. Her face was set, determined. She began running, her boots beating the sand with increasing speed. She had trained for this moment seemingly her whole life. 

The ground began to shake with the force of the ship that was 400, 300, 200 metres behind her. Finally, the thing in her mind that would always alert her to an extraordinary find in her scavenging days and now to danger, told her to jump. She obliged immediately.

Though, Rey did not simply jump. She soared.

She elegantly turned in the air, her legs propelling her upward and over the TIE Fighter. Out of the corner of her eye she would see the sharp, outstretched wind breaks pass her. It suddenly all seemed to move in slow motion.

She could feel his eyes on her, those dark eyes trained on her form, watching as she arched over him like a graceful bird.

Rey landed hard, falling flat onto her back with a sickening crunch. She let out a grown but suddenly she knew that her pain was nothing compared to that of Ben’s as a split second later there was a crash of metal against a hard surface. Rey had just enough time to fight through the pain, pushing herself on her elbows before she saw the ship rolling almost comically through the sand.

Without a second thought she thrust out her hand, willing the force to through her fingertips and to the huge ship.

“Come on, come on… come on!” Rey murmured under her breath as if her pleading words would increase the speed of action.

As if the force had listened to her frustrated tone the ship hovered just above the ground, upside down. Dust was trapped in all of the electrical rivets and one of the huge wind breakers had totally detached itself from the aforementioned ship.

Rey swiftly moved to her feet, rubbing the dust and sand from her white garbs with her free hand. Her heart began beating faster and faster with each passing second that she felt his dark power fight against her light.

With one tiny move if her finger the craft began moving toward her. She composed herself, setting her face into an indifferent expression- hoping it would shield the ever-present, thrumming emotions that beat just beneath her skin. He was only a meter away from her now and she could feel his eyes burning into her very soul.

With her free hand she gestured to the tinted glass front of the pod and at her command it crumbled into dust. Rey mused that it almost looked like rain in the way it caught the light as it fell into the sand.  
She could hardly dwell on this fact however as now she was stood face to face with him.

“Ben Solo.” Her jaw was set as her tongue caressed his name, far softer than she had intended to say it.

“Rey.”

Ben tried to keep his features stern but given his rather compromising position that was hard. His hair hung in curtained around his face and sweat dripped from his brow, the heat and the effort of trying to free himself from her force cocoon obviously getting to him. His face was set into a sneer that somehow didn’t reach his eyes.

Oh, and he was also upside down.

Eyes are the windows of the soul- that was what an old lady of Jakku used to tell Rey. They would reveal more than any words and Ben Solo’s eyes were as deep and as vast as an ocean. Harsh but with an involuntary softness within them (Rey chose to believe that it was the Leia in him). Gold flecks that would only reveal themselves in the softest light, almost like a secret he would try and keep hidden behind a proverbial and literal mask. Furthermore, right at this moment his dark pupils were blown to their widest, watching her, drinking her in as if she were fine wine.

He involuntarily dampened his dry lips and Rey’s, traitorous, eyes darted to them: they were full and the colour of spring blossom.

To stop the stalemate that seemed to plague them both, Rey flicked open the hatch of the ship. It would usually on the top but now due to its precarious, hovering, position in midair it was at the bottom of the ship. 

Ben’s eyes darted upwards to where the action had just taken place, his brows suddenly furloughed and panic in his gaze

“Don’t you da-” but too late- Rey relinquished her grip on his huge form and, with a dull thud, he hit the sandy ground. Rey threw her hand to one side, casting away the huge fighter like a petulant child throwing away her toys.

Kylo turned on his side, dust making a home in all the crevices of his obsidian tunic. Rey took silent joy in the fact that she knew he would be finding grains of sand in there for weeks. She held her ignited saber out so it was hovering just about his neck. It was poetic, she thought, as she remembered their first meeting in the Takodana forest.

“Why don’t you just kill me?” Ben asked, malice and wonder present in his low voice.

“We need you,” Rey vocalised after a few dense seconds silence. “I need you.”

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, unwilling to relent his distrust no matter what their shared bond told him.

“You need my help? Kylo Ren… the monster.” He spat the last word, enunciating every syllable with venom.

“Yes,” Rey said finally after a brief pause. “There’s someone out there, someone from our parents time. They’re… strong. I’m sure you’ve felt them in the force. You and I are the only people who have a chance of stopping them. Our…” Her voice trailed off at the intense look in his eyes.

“Bond,” Ben finished her sentence, a grimace lacing his thick lips. “Still don’t want to admit that our destinies are intertwined, scavenger?” 

“You’re awfully cocky for someone at the end of a lightsaber,” Rey countered, thrusting it closer to his skin.

“Fine… fine… okay. I’ll help you.” Ben uttered swiftly as the searring heat moved closer to his skin. 

“Good, we need to go. A ship’s waiting over that ridge.” Rey moved to snuff out her lightsaber before latching it back to her belt. 

“Why are you trusting me?” Ben asked as he clambered to his feet, immediately towering over her petite form.

Rey paused for a few seconds, simply studying his face before finally settling on the right words.

“Someone once told me that no one’s ever really gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Any comments are appreciated! My tumblr is @ItsNegansLucille- come say hi! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
